


What you're fighting for

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: It wasn't passionate. It wasn't some heat of the moment, unable to resist type of thing. It was simple. It was comforting. It was the most natural thing in the world for him to twine their fingers together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaiire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaiire/gifts).



> This is how I feel the start of Desus might go down. It wouldn't be some lust driven thing, but rather something built up naturally.

It wasn't passionate. It wasn't some heat of the moment, unable to resist type of thing. It was simple. It was comforting. It was the most natural thing in the world for him to twine their fingers together. 

War was upon them and everyone knew it. Plans were being made, allies were coming together. People were preparing for loss, but most importantly they were preparing for the future. They could see a time where the communities lived in harmony and peace like they were supposed to, without the threat and fear of the saviors. Everyone knew they were fighting for freedom to grow, to stop being afraid. It was something to fight for. 

Of course they also had each other. Everyone had someone they weren't willing to lose but would fight for even if they died trying. Daryl had several. His family had grown larger than he could have ever imagined and he had so many people he wasn't willing to let go of. The most surprising though was the newest addition. 

If someone had told him that he’d one day be fighting to protect a man named Jesus he would have laughed and told them to share whatever the hell they were smokin’ cause it must be good. But here he was, sitting beside a man with long hair and a beard as they listened to Rick and Maggie and he couldn't stop thinking how badly he wished Jesus wasn't needed in the front line. 

Maybe it was because he saved him. Jesus saves. He snorted to himself but it was true. The long haired hippie somehow managed to get him out of the Sanctuary and back to his family where he belonged. Or maybe it was because he never pressured him to talk about what happened there like the rest of them had. Or the lack of pity in his eyes every time they shared a look. Or hell, maybe it was just the damn eyes. Were they green or blue? Daryl had no idea, despite the number of times he'd been caught staring while trying to figure it out. 

Whatever the case may be, this man that was a stranger not so long ago was now suddenly just as important to him as anyone else in his family. Which is why when he listened to Rick’s plans for the little ninja, Daryl tensed and thought of all the ways that could go wrong. He sat in his chair, silently panicking at the thought of Jesus dying for their cause. Of never getting to see those eyes catch his glance across a room. Never watching the way his stupid hair would blow in the wind. He felt his hands clench into fists on his knees as he thought of those eyes, glazed over and staring at him with a sick look as he shuffled his feet mindlessly like the rest of the dead heads out there. 

Just as he was moments away from biting Rick’s head off for whatever he was saying next, a smaller hand fell over his calloused one and squeezed. He inhaled sharply at the touch but didn't pull away. He glanced at the man beside him and found him already looking, staring at him with those damn eyes. Blue-green, he finally decided, realizing they were somehow both at the same time. Their shared a look and Daryl felt himself calm down, reminding himself that whatever that prick with a bat through at the ninja...he could handle it. 

Daryl turned his hand over and laced his fingers with Jesus’s, squeezing their palms together. They would fight, and they would win. Because they had something the saviors didn’t: something worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! This was my first posted fic, although I have some I wouldn't share for reasons.


End file.
